Muerte, Inmortalidad
by laufensil
Summary: Se hizo el silencio. La luz de la habitación disminuía ante la inesperada aparición de ella... ¿Había podido Voldemort enamorarse alguna vez de alguien? ¡REVIEWS PLIS! He vuelto a poner la historia por segunda vez y hecho algunos cambios, a ver si os gust
1. Prólogo

En Grimmuld Place se respiraba un aire tranquilo yla familia Weasley casi al completo disfrutaba de una agradable cena preparada por la Señora Weasley.

Todos comían la ensalada de atún y los filetes de ternera con ansia, había sido un día bastante duro para todos, aunque sin incidentes graves.

Harry miraba su plato y comía poco, odiaba tener que estar en aquel lugar. De hecho, había deseado interiormente que fuesen a la madriguera y que allí pasasen el resto del verano disfrutando de aquella vieja casa que tanto añoraba en aquellos momentos. Se sentía desvastado y enfurecido, no entendía cómo podía Dumbledore hacerle aquello, como parecía haber pasado por alto sus sentimientos. Pero en el fondo e incpaz de admitirlo, sabía que aquello era ser muy injusto, que no tenía ningún derecho de quejarse, ya que todos sentían no la misma, pero creía él,una devastación similar por lo ocurrido.

Sirius Black siempre había sido muy querido por todos los miembros de la Orden de Fénix y por los que le conocían por lo que era: un hombre inocente.

En esos momentos, mientras Harry pensaba en su padrinoy en las consecuencias de su falta, una presenciase hizo palpable en el aire.Dumbledore se apareció en un extremo de la cocina con cara de preocupación en el rostro mientras hacía movimientos casiimperceptibles con las manos.

Hermione le vio llegar y se sobresalto en un rpincipio, pero enseguidareaccionóy se giró hacia Ron, que en esos momentos solo parecía ver la comida que tenía delante. Le dio un codazo en las costillas ye hizo que el chicopegara un saltito en la silla seguido de un grito de protesta que logró llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Harry,en su enfado con el recién llegado, no pudo evitar levantar la vista segundos después que los demás y la puso lentamente sobre el director con cierto aire de superioridad y odio que a éste no pasaron desapercibidos pero que ignoró completamente y guardó en la memoria para detenerse en él en otro momento de menos urgencia.

Albus Dumbledore miró a la mesa con ojos calculadores y hacia las ventanas de la casa mientras caminaba por la cocina, luegolevantó la vista hacia el techo y por último miró hacia las cuatro paredes de ésta.Pareció aliviado por un momento, su mirada se tranquilizó y las gafas eb forma de media luna, que parecían tensas sobre la aguileña nariz del director se cayeron hasta volver a su postura original, aunque no duró mucho tiempo, ya que enseguida asomó la duda en su rostro y volvió a mostrarse alerta de nuevo.

Ron tenía la boca abierta, Hermione los ojos como platos y Harry, a pesar de sus pensamientos contra Dumbledore,no daba crédito a lo que veía. El trío de oro en conjunto unía pensamientos sobre su director y sus reacciones y sacaban una conclusión: había pasado algo muy gordo.

Sin previo aviso, Dumbledore se sentó algoconfuso en la mesa a comer. Todos lo miraron como hasta entonces, estupefactos y sin capacidad para reaccionar ante semejante comportamiento provinente del director de Howarts y éste, percatándose, dejó los cubiertos con delicadeza y se levantó con un amago de sonrisa que borraba en parte la preocupación de su rostro.

Discúlpenme señores, donde se habrá quedado mi educación. ¿Qué tal estas Molly¿Arthur? – sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo a la señora Weasley se le caía un cubierto de los muchos que se estaban limpiando mágicamente sobre la pila- No se preocupen por mi rápida entrada ni por mis reacciones, son propias de un viejo experienciadocomo yo…debí suponer que os encontrabais bien.-dijo esto y miró muy seriamente a Harry, que no le miraba y simplemente jugaba con su comida tirándola por el plato como si fuera aquello una partida de tennis contra sí mismo siendo la lechuga la pelota.

Dumbledore se volvió a acercar a la mesa con delicadeza y pidió permiso para quedarse a cenar mostrando una sonrisa inocente. La señora Weasley, ya recuperada totalmente del estado de incapacidad de reacción en el que se había sumido hacía unos minutos, asintió con amabilidad y algo de graciay dio la bienvenida al director, al igual que Arthur, Charlie (que estaba en Londres por motivos de trabajo) , los gemelos, Hemione y Ron, Ginny y por último Harry, que solo le dirigió una intencionadafalsa y rápida sonrisa, de la que enseguida se arrepintió interiormente.

Mientras servía comida a Dumbledore, la señora Weasley llamó a Ginny para que le echase una mano, aunque ésta comenzó a protestar, consiguiendo a los gemelos un blanco fácil para un poco de diversión.

Ginny –dijo George mirándola gravemente eimitando la voz de su madre-si no acatas mis órdenes, El Coco-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado te cogerá...

Ginny gritó cuando lo escuchó y más aún cuando las manos de Fred se extendieron para cogerla con una sonrisa maliciosa

La señora Weasley se deshizo en gritos de exasperacióncontra los gemelos, pero desistió en cuestión de segundos dando por imposible enseñar algo a aquellos dos y, solo y únicamente con el pretexto de mostrar su autoridad sobre aquellos salvajes Weasley, les ordenó a ambos acudir a hacer lo que le había pedido a Ginny momentos antes. Por detrás de la espalda de su madre, Ginny a modo de venganzales sacó la lengua a los gemelos y éstos correspondieron con una mirada de ya te la devolveremos ´´.

Hermione Granger, aparte de este espectáculo,hablaba animadamente con Charliemientras trataba deignoraba a Ron, que se empeñaba en demostrarle su manera de comer aritos de cebolla fritos.

-…y desde entonces, los Colcuernos Húngaros se mantienen muy silenciosos. Aunque todavía no conocemos el motivo, sospechamos que es porque… -

Hermione estaba fascinada con lo que aquel chico sabía. Se imaginaba a sí misma montada en un dragón salvando a Harry de Voldemrt. Al pensarlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero al parecer Charlie no notó nada, así que pasó desapercibido el ligero sonrojo de Hermione. Mientras escuchaba, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si a través de ellos pudiese pasar toda aquella información que escuchaba y almacenarse en algún rincón de su cabeza.

Me compraré un pensadero ´´ Pensó mientras escuchaba un análisis sobre los comportamientos de los Colacuernos Húngaros.

Harry a todo esto, observaba a Hermione encantado. Le sorprendía la facilidad con que era capaz de asimilarlo todo de una vez y tener la cabeza puesta en varios sitios. El chico tenía a Dumbledore al lado, pero ni uno ni otro se miraban o se dirigían la palabra; Harry porque no se dignaba y Dumbledore porque tenía la cabeza puesta en sus asuntos mientras comía vorazmente.Observó a su director un segundo.Estaba muy arrepentido de su comportamiento adolescente, pero igualmente, no se dejaría intimidar por nadie…y menos por el director. Pero las cosas no se dieron como Harry esperaba y al parecer Dumbledore decidió por él, como siempre, dando la sensación de ser la mente de Harry un libro abierto para él.

- Bueno Harry…veo que mi decisión de quedarte aquí no te agrada mucho y que tus hormonas parecen alteradas…bueno, dejemos de lado esas inconveniencias que a mister simpatía parecen poseerle hoy – vaya ¡pero si ha reaccionado! Este chico me trae demasiados atrolladeros de cabeza…a pesar de todo, es como un hijo…- y cuéntame, qué tal te ha ido el verano hasta ahora y qué tal llevas todo lo sucedido.- Sabía que era duro hablarle así al chico, pero necesitaba saber en qué estado de ánimo se encontraba Harry con respecto a su padrino, así que optó por decir aquello mostrando indiferencia.

- Señor…he estado bien…aunque...mal…bastante…por…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Dumbledore lo había acallado con una sonrisa y le había servido un poco de pollo en el plato. El chico tenía la cara ligeramente hinchada y Dumbledore podía ver como unas lágrimas pedían salir a gritos.

- Come, Harry, te vendrá bien…no es bueno mantenerse en ayunas.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Dumbledore era un hombre demasiado listo e inteligente para él y no quería problemas con aquel viejo director que comía como un niño feliz aunque un poco preocupado.

- Señor…¿que le preocupaba antes?- lo dijo sin pensar, saciando una sed que lo traía loco, aunque en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado, ya que Dumbledore sonreía a un recién llegado que se situaba detrás suyo y que no tardó en responder por él.

- Potter…siempre en medio de todo…

Una voz que conocía muy bien lo hizo echarse atrás en la silla y mirar con odio al famoso profesor de pociones, por el que había sentido un profundo desprecio el año anterior al haber compartido con él las tan sufridas clases de Oclumancia. La respuesta del profesor no fue para menos. Como tan bien sabía hacer Snape, le fulminó con una de sus peores miradas de odio y pasó por su lado sin un comentario más.

A pesar de todo y lo ofendido que se encontraba, optó por pasar por alto el comentario y fue a saludar a otras dos figuras que se situaban detrás de Snape que de seguro estarían más felices de verle: Remus Lupin y la jóven aurora conocida como Tonks.

Ambos le saludaron efusivamente y pudo percibir cómo los dos tenían las marcas de la muerte de Sirius en la mirada. Parecían devastados, tan devastados como él, pero seguro nuncaserían capaces de entender su dolor...Egoísta…´´ Harry se sorprendió notablemente ante este pensamiento que podía asegurar no era suyo o de su conciencia y miró un segundo la pared de la cocina con cara de asombro al sentir como el pensamiento volvía a algún sitio escondido por allí. Pero al no ver nada, desistió y decidió olvidarlo.Sonrió de manera ligeramente forzada a sus dos amigosy les invitóa cenar.

La cosa no tardó en animarse y todo el mundo o halagaba los platos de la señora Weasley o se metía en densas o ligeras conversaciones que se daban aquí o allí alrededor de la gran mesa de la cocina de los Black.

A este numeroso grupo de personas se añadieron Munduguns y Ojoloco Moody una media hora después, y éste, al igual que Harry, miró hacia la pared que separaba el pasillo de la cocina con cierta curiosidad y duda en el rostro. Con los nuevos invitados, se tuvo que duplicar la cantidad de comida sobre la mesa y la señora Weasley no pudo evitar alguno que otro comentario sobre lo que era el previo aviso.

Así estaba el ambiente cuando una figura entró por la puerta sigilosamente, haciendo estremecer a la señora Black en sueños y pasó por la puerta de la cocina. Se apoyó en la pared. Llevaba una capa larga y negra, y una capucha le cubría el rostro, solo dejando ver unos ojos con el iris totalmente rojo y un círculo de fuego azul rodeándolo. La pupila era negra con una línea verde cruzándola con un trazo de ondas, serpentil.

Tranquilizando la respiración, aguardó unos segundos antes de alzar el rostro un poco y detenerse a mirar el pasillo en el que estaba. Podía sentir como se complementaba con la casa, como conocía al que creía era el dueño y como sabía que dejaría impasibles a más de una docena de personas aquella noche.

Lo que había hecho le había costado muy caro, pero sabía que era su deber hacerlo y que ahora solo tenía que concluir la tarea, con un solo sacrificio más.

Dejando ver unas pálidas manos suaves como la seda, tocó la pared del pasillo, y esperó pacientemente. Necesitaba encontrar el momento oportuno en el que sabía que no reaccionarían ninguno de los presentes, ni Dumbledore la detendría. Eso era lo que más temía y lo que sabía que podía destrozar todos sus logros y destrozar aquello por lo que había sufrido tanto.

Respirando hondo nuevamente, se quedó en trance escuchando las conversaciones alegres que fluían por la habitación.No fueincapaz de controlar un Egoista´´ hacia uno de los presentes, que, se dio cuenta, no pasó desapercibido por el joven.

Atenta a todos y todas y a traspasar todas aquellas barreras mágicas que tan meticulosamente habían sido puestas por el director y que contenían magia muy antigua, se quedó en total silencio a las puertas de un destino que se le avecinaba muy complicado.


	2. Cumpleaños y premio anual

Queridos lectores,

Este capítulo también sufre reformas, al igual que el prólogo, así que espero que disculpéis el que haga tanto cambio. :-) Reviews please!

**Clawy: **Wenas! Muchas gracias por tu review. Lo siento por cambiar un poco la historia, aunque es la misma y ¡el misterio sigue en el aire! Je, je, la verdad, es un miedo mutuo, pero no te digo más, en el próximo capítulo sabrás el porqué. ¡Espero que te gusten los cambios¡Besos!

* * *

**Cunpleaños y Premio Anual**

Grinmuld Place estaba abarrotado aquella tarde de verano. Con motivo del cumpleaños de Harry y que Hermione hubiese sido nombrada Premio Anual antes de llegar a séptimo; todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se habían reunido.

Tras la muerte de Sirius, Harry pensó que no pisaría ese lugar nuevamente, pero había resultado ser que Grinmuld Place era suyo, ya que su padrino se lo había dejado como herencia, y no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo y tomar las decisiones necesarias como nuevo propietario. Había aceptado inmediatamente que continuase siendo el refugio de la Orden y a Buckbeak lo había enviado con Hagrid, donde esperaba que el animal viviese más feliz.

Harry acababa de cumplir dieciséis años y comenzaría sexto curso en Howarts. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde que salió en junio de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería y se había cambiado de gafas, ya que éstas se le habían quedado ligeramente pequeñas. Sus cambios bruscos de humor habían disminuido bastante y su rostro no parecía el de un chaval, sino el de un chico maduro que ha vivido demasiado en poco tiempo.

La fiesta se había hecho en parte para él, así que Harry tomó la decisión de dejar de lado los recuerdos y las penas para intentar disfrutar al máximo de aquella gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Intentaba animarse, participar aquí y allí y consiguió que se le levantara el ánimo. Aunque, esos pocos ánimos no eran nada comparados con los de su compañera Hermione, que parecía que bailaba por la habitación mientras recibía besos, abrazos y muchas felicitaciones por parte de todos.

Hermione también estaba cambiada. No había crecido, y se diría que seguía siendo igual mirándola de lejos. Pero, fijándote, notabas como observaba todo de manera distinta, más calculadora, tal vez más fría. Parecía mayor de lo que era, y la inteligencia se adivinaba enseguida con solo mirarla a los ojos. Otro cambio muy notable en Hermione había sido su decisión sobre la vestimenta que tenía, había que cambiarla. Había optado por vaqueros y faldas, que combinaba con camisetas de tirantes y un poco de escote. Pero eso solo eran los efectos que la Hermione adolescente ejercía sobre la Hermione adulta, que siempre había estado ahí.

Ron también estaba en la habitación y parecía encantado de que hubiese una fiesta. Había crecido más que Harry y le sacaba a éste media cabeza. De personalidad seguía igual: Basto al hablar, bastante insensible, simpático, fiel y buen amigo. Ron, a primera vista, parecía que no tenía nada que ver con los ataques en el ministerio, ni la ajetreada vida de Harry en la que siempre estaba y, por lo tanto, estaban, escapando de la muerte.

Pero si mirabas bien y le conocías, entendías que allí había lo mismo, pero más oculto y enterrado que en los demás.

Los miembros de la Orden seguían igual: Tonks había estado un tanto triste aquellos días, pero al igual que Harry, había dejado de lado la tristeza y había decidido pasárselo bien; Lupin trataba de no pensar ni en Sirius ni en los problemas con los que ya tenía que cargar teniendo una misión como la que tenía, y parecía que había elegido ese momento para hacerlo, pues estaba con el señor Weasley riendo con dos cervezas de mantequilla cada uno; Moody tampoco había cambiado en nada, miraba la comida y hacía profundas investigaciones en ella antes de comérsela; McGonnaggal, que también había decidido unirse (aunque había dicho y recalcado que por poco tiempo), estaba sentada al lado de Ojoloco Moody intentando hacerle comprender que investigar la comida era algo absurdo estando Dumbledore presente; Munduguns parecía también divertirse, ya que continuamente guardaba cosas en la chaqueta y llevaba otras hacia George, que parecía muy interesado en una bola que zumbaba y daba vueltas, Fred (que con George ya pertenecían a la Orden y hacían algún que otro trabajillo), estaba mirando a Hermione y esperando poder felicitarla a su manera, y Snape, que parecía ser el único que no disfrutaba de la fiesta, daba la impresión de que se había tragado un palo y era incapaz de inclinarse siquiera un poco. Sus fríos ojos miraban en derredor y se paraban de vez en cuando para mirar a Hermione con sus fríos ojos y su mirada de desprecio cargada de odio hacia la chica.

Por último, Dumbledore se había animado también a asistir a la fiesta y había decidido acompañarles por un rato. Moody, siempre alerta, había mirado interrogativamente a Dumbledore cuando éste había aparecido ligeramente agitado en la puerta de Grinmuld Place nº 12, pero fue cosa de segundos y solo pudo apartarse de la puerta, ya que Dumbledore parecía totalmente relajado y entraba en la cocina dando un caluroso Hola a todos. ´´ Con una de sus más amplias sonrisas.

Dumbledore, más que otra cosa, curioseaba la comida y rechazaba información de miembros de la orden, no creía que fuese momento para arruinar la fiesta con el anuncio de una muerte más.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa, con Dumbledore sentado en un extremo y el señor Weasley en el otro. Parecía que iba a ser una velada tranquila y sin alteraciones, un día de luz entre muchos de tormenta, así que nadie se preocupaba, libre de todo por una tarde.

La comida abundaba y las ranas de chocolate parecían tener más ganas de escaparse de sus viciosos poseedores que nunca, las cartas de los paquetes de éstas estaban esparcidas por la mesa, y una colección de cinco apliladas en un rincón mostraban a un Dumbledore sonriente.

Estaba Hermione sentada con Fred a un lado y Ginny al otro mientras comentaba su último fracaso con el P.E.D.D.O. Había jurado que jamás dejaría de creer en su proyecto, pero tras investigaciones con los elfos de Howarts, había sacado conclusiones que la llevaban a terminar con su proyecto o cambiar de objetivo. En un momento de su discurso se paró y comentó mirando desafiantes a ambos amigos, especialmente a Fred (que acostumbraba a sacarla de quicio con ese tema), que comenzaba a creer que los elfos domésticos realmente disfrutaban de ser como eran.

Esto había sido un error, pues Fred estalló en carcajadas mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de un ofendida Hermione y la atraía hacia sí.

- Hermione, realmente, has sido cabezota…- Hermione le fulminó con un rápida mirada y se intentó deshacer del abrazo del Weasley sin demasiado éxito- ¡no me puedo creer que hayas estado todavía con eso! Pero si tienes ya dieciséis años y has tenido oportunidad de conocer a miles de elfos… ¡Y Dobby! Él recogía los gorros en la sala común para que los elfos no se ofendieran… Bueno, pequeña, al menos te das cuenta ahora, mejor tarde que nunca.

Sonrió ampliamente ante la casi abatida mirada de Hermione y, sin quitar el brazo del respaldo de la chica, cambió de tema y, aprovechando el enfado de la chica, la obligó a comerse una rana de chocolate metiéndola entre las comisuras de sus labios y pringándola de chocolate toda la barbilla y la nariz. Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa seguida de un suspiro al ver el estado de su ropa llena de chocolate. Fingiendo enfado, Hermione soltó un par de bufidos y con una sonrisa maliciosa le plantó a Fred el pudín que tenía delante en la cara, devolviéndole así la jugada y quedándose satisfecha. Ella y Fred nunca habían hablado mucho y no solía entenderse con losgemelos por la diferente manera de ver las cosas que tenían, pero aquella noche parecía que la cerveza de mantequilla, mezclada con algo marca Weasley, la había animado un poquillo e iba a lograr no enfadarse con elchico por una vez.

Fred la miró sorprendido y luego miró a su hermana Ginny que miraba la escena desternillándose de risa. Con un ágil movimiento, atacó a las dos chicas con una lluvia de cosquillas, acabando los tres en el suelo.

Harry, en el otro lado de la mesa se reía con Dumbledore y Moody de algo que Dumbledore recordaba le había pasado una vez en su juventud, Tonks estaba con un grupo de aurores jugando a un juego de mesa; George, Munduguns y Ron discutían sobre los negocios sucios del segundo con George, y el resto no se conocían mucho y comentaban familiaridades u amistades en las que pudiesen coincidir.

- No me parece que sea una buena idea traerte ese material aquí, Munduguns, ya tenemos bastantes problemas como para que tu vayas y trigas más. Tienes aquí al jefe de departamento de artefactos muggles usados incorrectamente y a mi madre, que no le hacen ni pizca de gracia el 90 de las cosas que haces.

- Ronny, no seas como Hermione ¿vale? Creo que tanto estar con ella te ha afectado al cerebro, hermano… Además, los asuntos entre Mundg y yo no te tienen que incumbir para nada.

- Vamos, vamos, chicos, seguro que no es para tanto…mira, yo creo que tu hermano tiene razón, mejor será que guarde estas cosas y ya hablaremos ¿eh? No quiero meterme en líos y menos en el cumpleaños de Harry…y con Albus delante…

Sonriendo ampliamente a su hermano, Ron se levantó triunfante y se fue a sentar con Harry, que parecía que se había aburrido de las viejas historias de Dumbledore. George miró a Munduguns inquisitoriamente, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada, simplemente se fue a hablar con un auror al que parecía conocer.


	3. Comienzo

Hola lectores!

No lo he dicho previamente, pero casi todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, aquí propios solo uno, Itziar.

Este capítulo se concentra solo en una cosa: la aparición de la protagonista. Quedarán muchas dudas en el aire, pero ya se irán resolviendo ¡prometido¡Reviews please!

**Clawy: **Jeje¡qué bien que te gusten los cambios! Me da que no va a haber mucha tarta…pero bueno ¡regalos sí que ha habido! (aunque no aparezcan…) :-D ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! Besos!

* * *

**Comienzo**

Poniendo una mano pálida, con dedos largos y finos, delicada, sobre el marco de la puerta, hizo presencia.

La luz menguó, y los corazones de la sala parecerían a un oído agudo, un conjunto de tambores anunciando una catástrofe. Todos contuvieron la respiración y, los que estaban en el lado de la mesa frente a la puerta observaron la figura que se apoyaba ligeramente en ella. Nadie vio nada en concreto, solo un revuelo de ropas mecidas por un viento inexistente, bajo las cuales se escondía el cuerpo de algo.

Cerró los ojos, la claridad la cegó momentáneamente. Al abrirlos nuevamente, contempló la sala y vio a todos y cada uno de los presentes. La sorpresa y el miedo se dibujaban en sus rostros y, observó, la furia se concentraba lentamente en su interior, equivocados como estaban sobre ella. Siguió mirando y, contempló con cierto detenimiento, tal como ella esperaba, el reconocimiento, en una de las personas.

Albus Dumbledore la observaba detenidamente, no quedándose en el revuelo de ropas, sino penetrando en la mente de aquel que acababa de superar todas sus barreras de protección sin aparente esfuerzo. Dumbledore, se podría decir que, en cierto modo, la esperaba, y que por ello había decidido que se reuniesen en esa fecha los miembros de la Orden, aunque sin éstos saberlo. Siendo en sus cálculos ese el día más probable para que viniese, había actuado de ese modo, y no se había equivocado; aunque tampoco había acertado totalmente. Acertaba en que alguien llegaría, pero no en quién. Con el pretexto de la fiesta, ni los propios miembros de la Orden, excepto Ojoloco Moody, que sospechaba algo, habían sido incapaces de ver que había algo más aparte de los festejos.

Cuando Dumbledore quiso dar un paso hacia el interior de la mente de aquel personaje, se topó con una negrura total, una crueldad y un odio muy fuertes, una inteligencia y un poder imposibles. Y supo de quien se trataba. Sin vacilar, Albus Dumbledore se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, apuntó con la varita a los reunidos y los sumió en un encantamiento protector bastante fuerte.

Pero, una vez puesto, desapareció y todos los magos de la sala quedaron petrificados, excepto Moddy y Harry Potter, que se había apartado sin vacilar de la mesa y se colocaba detrás del auror, no habiéndole alcanzado el hechizo petrificador gracias a éste último.

Al ver a Harry, Dumbledore sintió como le invadía el miedo y el pánico, como aquella vez en el Ministerio, en aquel recibidor, cuando se había enfrentado a aquel que todos temían. Ahora, pensaba él, le tocaba repetir la pelea contra el mago seguramente más poderoso del mundo mágico: Lord Voldemort. Aunque notaba una diferencia respeto al Voldemort del Ministerio, éste no daba muestras de atacar, simplemente esperaba pacientemente, con calma y sin amenazas.

Levantó una mano aquel que los amenazaba y Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que aún no había sido capaz de actuar, que una fuerza lo detenía y de alguna manera le impedía defenderse. Por un momento se desesperó, no conseguía hacer su voluntad, su cerebro no respondía. Respiró hondo, y se concentró en la mano que tenía la varita. Con voluntad y determinación, sin vacilar, sujetó la varita con fuerza en la mano derecha, concentrando todas las fuerzas en esos dedos que sujetaban la única arma de defensa que tenía y, llevándola al frente y utilizando esa fuerza, miró con serenidad a la figura que se encontraba en la puerta y gritó la maldición que podría debilitar mínimamente al ser que tenía delante.

Había esperado el erróneo reconocimiento, ni Dumbledore había sido capaz de reconocerla. Quitándose una rara sensación de encima de tristeza y desilusión que la comenzó a invadir, quitó la mirada de Dumbledore y miró a la mesa. Conjurando un hechizo bastante fuerte, hechizó a los sentados en ella, aunque, inesperadamente y para su sorpresa, el hechizo menguó en uno que había demostrado tener un odio bastante más fuerte que los demás, de echo, un odio y unas ganas de matarla más potentes. Sospechaba que se trataba de Harry Potter, pero para comprobarlo, menguó el hechizo y dejó que el auror Alastor Moody se encargase del resto y protegiese al chico.

Pero Albus Dumbledore reaccionó de pronto, con una maldición poco común y que, una vez impactada en su cuerpo, resultó ser más fuerte de lo esperado. La maldición la carcomía y absorbía sus fuerzas con sorprendente velocidad; cuanta más voluntad ponía, más fuerza era absorbida. Con una perla de sudor en la frente y mucha concentración, se relajó y se dejó hacer por el hechizo, que la tentaba a imponerse sobre él. Cerrando los ojos y notando como el maleficio perdía fuerzas, terminó de relajarse poniendo la mente en blanco. El hechizo se deshizo lentamente y, en cuando se fue totalmente, se protegió con la fuerza que pudo recuperar del ataque.

Había temido ese ataque, pero pensó después de éste pasarse definitivamente, que no había sido tan duro como ella había esperado.

Tras serenarse, cansada de aquel erróneo tratamiento hacia su persona, alejó a Dumbledore con un movimiento de la mano y otra perlita de sudor apareció en su frente. Se acercó a la mesa. Tras cerciorarse de que nadie la atacaría, despetrificó a los jóvenes magos primero, demostrando que, si era otra persona, ya los habría matado. Luego a los aurores.

Los chicos la miraron estupefactos, pero los aurores levantaron todos sus varitas sin vacilar un segundo. La chica retiró con un movimiento rápido, nada ceremonioso la capucha, no dándoles tiempo a ninguno de reaccionar. No le gustaban las escenas ceremoniosas, en las que una persona, sobre otras, se daba mucha importancia, y aquella estaba resultando ser bastante más ceremoniosa de lo que podía aguantar.

Dejó el rostro a la vista. Los extraños ojos, una nariz delicada y pequeña, unos labios negros y una línea de puntos que formaban dos dibujos de debajo de sus ojos y hasta las sienes, uno en cada lado del rostro. En el de la derecha había dibujada una espiral y en el de la izquierda una cruz. Un pelo negro con algunos tonos azules-blanquecinos, adquiridos por la cantidad de hechizos recibidos que había rechazado hasta el momento, entre ellos y el que más solía pintarle el pelo, el Avda Kedabra, del que se había salvado un total de cinco veces una vez recibido este directo en el cuerpo, era de lo que más llamaba la atención.

La túnica rojo oscuro, con bordes negros en la capucha y en las mangas, le quedaba ligeramente grande y rozaba el suelo, impidiendo ver los pies. Las manos también estaban a la vista, pero no había rastro de varita alguna.

-Itziar…

Itziar. Sonrió interiormente al recordar su nombre original. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo oía de boca de nadie y le sonó agradable.

Itziar tenía el aspecto de una chica de diecisiete años, no más, aunque el tiempo que había estado en el mundo mágico se igualaba al que había estado aquel personaje al que tanto temían todos los magos.

Hasta entonces, no había cambiado su mirada, ni su frialdad y parecía una muñeca de porcelana con ojos raros. Sin cambiar la expresión, dirigió su mirada fría y cortante a Dumbledore, que la miraba en esos momentos con sorpresa y un atisbo de incomodidad.

-Hola, Albus. Interrumpo una fiesta, aunque, por lo que veo, tenías todo preparado por si Voldemort decidía agradaros con su presencia.

Con un deje de sarcasmo, esperó una respuesta, pero Dumbledore parecía procesar sus palabras y no daba la impresión de ir a responder en ningún momento.

-Han pasado muchos años. No creo que nunca pensaras que yo podría haber muerto… He estado observando y analizando la situación, Dumbledore, y he oído la profecía. – Dumbledore levantó la vista y la clavó en ella. Harry también la miraba, y clavó una desconfiada mirada en Itziar- Tenéis todas las de perder en esta batalla por el poder y la supervivencia. Voldemort –algunos aurores contuvieron la respiración- no se detendrá hasta saber que este niño – señaló a Harry con un movimiento ligero de cabeza- ha muerto. Y – Miró a Harry directo a los ojos- él parece ser de su misma especie por lo que veo, aunque en versión buena… - Siguió mirándole fijamente y éste bajó la mirada- Es absurdo.

Suspiró para sí misma. ¡Aquella gente temía un nombre! Era desesperante la manera en que estaba evolucionando el miedo cada vez más en los magos, amenazando con la destrucción a los más débiles.

-He venido para ayudar, lo aceptes o no. No es lucha lo que hay que hacer, Dumbledore, no es guerra la palabra, y tú lo sabes. Pero ya discutiremos sobre eso.

Dumbledore comprendió de pronto que aquella mujer estaba dolida, muy dolida con él. Aunque su expresión no hubiese cambiado lo más mínimo y su mirada fuese tan fría que hasta hacía daño, podía adivinar que ella había esperado más de él en aquella guerra ´´, como ella la llamaba.

Sabía que ella le odiaba y jamás perdonaría lo que le hizo, y la admiraba por haber venido, pero verla dolida le hacía mucho más daño que todo aquello, porque sabía que Itziar tenía razón en una cosa: podía haber hecho muchas más cosas de las que había hecho.

Aunque todo aquello se lo guardó para sí mismo.

-Tenías miedo.

La chica lo estaba hundiendo, sabía de todos sus errores, de aquellos que no tendría que haber cometido nunca.

Sí, había temido que la chica se hubiese pasado al lado oscuro, de hecho, lo creía casi con certeza. Se arrepintió de haber pensado así de ella, pero sabía que no tenía remedio.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se decidió por hablar antes de que ella continuase hundiéndolo

-Hola, Itziar-tomó aire antes de continuar-Pese a la sorpresa inicial y el error que todos hemos cometido al confundirte con Voldemort, eres bienvenida de nuevo, aunque no dé esa impresión. Te debemos una disculpa, creo, por esta terrible equivocación. Será un placer que te quedes.

Sonriendo amablemente y con cierto cansancio, Dumbledore hizo aparecer una silla a Itziar y le ofreció asiento. Pero ésta lo rechazó con un gesto casi imperceptible de la mano. Tenía que terminar de cumplir el segundo objetivo que la había traído allí y necesitaba concentración y estar en pie, no podía permitirse el descansar un momento, no ahora, que estaba a poco de lograrlo. Pensó en no dar explicación de lo que iba a hacer, pero temía un nuevo ataque, y esta vez no podría pararlo, así que advirtió a los presentes de cómo iba a proceder.

-Albus. Minerva, te saludo, se te ve bien. Me pasé por el ministerio hace dos días para ver las huellas de la incursión. En mi búsqueda, llegué al lugar en el que se encontraba el velo. –Se detuvo un momento, pensando en cómo explicarse sin dar demasiados detalles- Conozco ese velo muy bien, ya que me interesé por él en mis años de estudiante y luego seguí investigando sobre él. Se como traer a Sirius Black. –Se escuchó un movimiento de túnicas y una carcajada que se cortó en seguida con una mirada de la hablante- Aunque, es complicado, ya que la sustancia de la que está compuesta el velo es muy poco tratable. Para no complicaros, la denominaré la nada ´´, aunque eso no explica exactamente lo que es. No tiene ni espacio ni tiempo, es infinita y todavía no se comprenden sus propiedades, pero, repito, hay una manera de sacarle de allí. – Dumbledore la miró gravemente - Ya te lo comentaré más detalladamente, Albus, pero en otro momento.-hizo una pausa y miró a los presentes, uno a uno-Al haber conocido a Sirius Black, me decidí por sacarle de allí y adquirir una experiencia personal con el velo, que en este caso, actúa de puerta.

Miró a los magos de la sala, algunos la observaban expectantes, muchos con un deje de incredulidad y otros, atrevidos, con una mirada burlona y sarcástica en el rostro. Se notaba cansada, pero tendría que aguantar un poco más antes de poder dormir plácidamente en una cama después de días sin haberse planteado el descansar siquiera.

Notaba como los ojos le dolían al moverlos y la cabeza le pesaba de pronto más de lo normal.

Sin perder más tiempo, miró un punto fijo en el suelo, cerca del cual se arrodilló. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sabía si de miedo o de emoción, pero suponía que de ambos había un poco. Puso ambas manos en el suelo controlando los temblores y, después de respirar hondo dos veces, cerrar la mente y dejar todo a salvo de incursiones, recitó con su voz fríe e inexpresiva un largo hechizo de magia antigua que a Dumbledore le sorprendió ver recitando.

Se lo sabía de memoria, lo había repetido miles de veces y no se atrevería a fallar en una sola sílaba.

La vista se le nubló y la mente se le oscureció. En los siguientes veinte segundos, sería un alma fuera de su cuerpo, que se quedaba como una estatua, aunque recitando sin parar y, en caso de confundirse, recitaría sin parar eternamente.

A Dumbledore le era desconocido el hechizo, pero reconocía la magia antigua, y sabía que aquella no solo era antigua, sino oscura. Notó que la habitación se ponía fría y vio que uno a uno, los aurores se iban sentando en sillas que hacían aparecer con expresiones de fatiga y cansancio de meses de trabajo sin parar.

Y, poco a poco, notó como sobre él había un efecto similar, aunque más lento. Itziar utilizaba de toda la magia que podía adquirir para el hechizo, aparte de la suya. Observó a la chica y puso toda su concentración en ayudar, pero sabía que sería inútil, con aquellos hechizos te arriesgabas a morir y no se permitía que nadie te acompañase. Ella controlaba en su totalidad el hechizo y se servía de quien quería cuando y como ella quisiese. De pronto, se alarmó con una caída en la temperatura de la habitación y miró a la chica. Las fuerzas de Itziar de pronto menguaban a mucha velocidad con cada palabra que recitaba y, se notaba como cada vez, debajo de aquella túnica, se quedaba un cuerpecito cada vez más delgado. Preocupado, Dumbledore se planteó la posibilidad de detenerla, pero sabía que la estaba subvalorando. Itziar siempre había sido poderosa, y seguramente, en aquellos años, no había dudado en mejorar y aumentar su capacidad con nuevos conocimientos y experiencias.

Desechando la idea, se recostó en la silla preocupado y bastante tenso, ignorando la falta de fuerzas que amenazaban con dejarlo inconsciente; el hechizo estaba resultando ser muy potente. Algunas miradas se posaron sobre él alarmadas y terriblemente atemorizadas. Entre ellas, la de Ronald Weasley, que no debía de haber procesado todavía el hecho de que Itziar existiese, Ginny Weasley, que era rápida y seguramente comprendía la situación y la llevaba hasta el extremo al ser tan pequeña todavía, y Harry Potter, a quien, según creía saber Dumbledore después de conocerle como le conocía, no le gustaba Itziar en absoluto y, simplemente, no sería capaz de aceptarla.

Se escuchó un grito.

Itziar fue echada violentamente hacia atrás, dándose un golpe fuerte en la espalda y la cabeza, cayendo al suelo, incapaz de reaccionar ante la falta de sangre que le habían quitado en aquel mundo y de vida. Sabía cual era el precio, pero igualmente, aquello había sido superior para sus fuerzas. Había estado preparada y, creía, todo había salido bien, pero había dolido mucho.

Sobre el suelo de los Black, estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Sirius. Tenía un aspecto como el de Itziar: muy, muy delgado. Las arrugas le surcaban el rostro y la piel era fina y cubría el hueso y las venas, que sobresalían en la piel. Las manos normalmente morenas, estaban pálidas como la muerte y nadie le echaría los cuarenta años que tenía, cualquier persona, al verle, habría dicho que tenía, como poco, setenta años. El pelo blanco le caía por la cara suavemente y, a pesar de su aspecto, daba la impresión de paz después de mucho tiempo de sufrimiento.

Con un movimiento rápido, Remus Lupin, hasta el momento incapacitado para reaccionar pero con la suficiente fuerza como para levantarse y socorrer a su amigo, llegó hasta él a grandes zancadas respirando dificultosamente al llegar por el esfuerzo realizado.

Le levantó la cara y le pasó los dedos cuidadosamente por el rostro. Con una delicadeza extrema, llevó a Sirius hasta una cama que hizo aparecer en un extremo de la cocina. Lo lógico hubiese sido llevarlo a una habitación, pero tan lejos como estaban de la cocina, no escucharían si le sucedía algo o si pedía auxilio. Además, nadie quería alejarlo de sí al haber vuelto.

Itziar se levantó finalmente, con dificultad para respirar e incapaz de dar un solo paso. Harry, que estaba cerca de ella, la traspasó con la mirada y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su padrino, al que tapó con una manta y limpió la cara con un poco de agua que cogió del fregadero. La chica ni se inmutó, pero guardó el recuerdo de la mirada del chico en su mente.

Dumbledore miró a Itziar y de nuevo no pudo más que enorgullecerse de ella. No había modificado la expresión, a pesar de estar traspasándole el dolor. Parecía una diosa con mechas blancas, con el hechizo se le habían formado, y los ojos brillando, como jamás los había visto, con las líneas de la pupila luciendo claras y brillantes.

Mientras pensaba esto, se había acercado a ella y la había ayudado a llegar hasta una silla, donde se había sentado y se había quedado inmóvil, mirando un punto en la pared y perdida en sus pensamientos.

Los demás presentes todavía seguían sin hablar, aunque algunos se levantaban dificultosamente e iban a ver a Sirius, mientras que otros comían en silencio o decían los primeros susurros después de lo ocurrido. Pero, todos iban entendiendo lo sucedido y, de esta manera, adquiriendo por Itziar tal respeto, que algunos, al pasar Itziar por su lado, sintieron como si un ángel acabase de ocupar sus vidas para no salir jamás.


	4. Inocencia

¡Wenas lectores! Jep :-) Bueno, aquí aclaro algunos de los misterios de Itziar y de la relación que los demás tienen o van desarrollando a medida que la chica es aceptada dentro de la Orden. ¡Disfrutadlo! Y, por favor...dejad reviews, que sino, no la continuaré en vista de que no tengo variedad de críticas.

**Clawy: **¡Gracias por el review! jeje, pues si...mu malos son todos de no hacer caso a la pobre Itziar, pero todo tiene su explicación (tu ponte en la situación de cualquiera de ellos, jeje, si a mi me miran así ¡me da el patatús del siglo!) pero de todas formas, Albus está ahí y más gente, así que no te preocupes. Y lo del Avada Kedavra...jeje también se explicará. :-D Weno ¡espero que te guste este capítulo! Besos:-)

* * *

**Inocencia**

Snape se recostó en la cama de una de las habitaciones de Grinmuld Place. Itziar. ´´ Su nombre resonaba en su mente como una potente voz interior que se amplificaba a cada minuto.

Cuando había traído a Sirirus de vuelta, comprendió muchas cosas de ella que antes no le encajaban, piezas que siempre se quedaban en el aire cuando dedicaba un poco de su tiempo a pensar en aquella chica que un día había aparecido en la Orden y se había ido como había llegado, sin avisar ni dar razones.

Al ver a la chica sentada rígida como una tabla en la silla, Severus Snape había visto la oscuridad que emitía y el poder que de ella emanaba. También había observado sorprendido como Hermione Granger era la segunda persona en levantarse para ayudar a la mujer que había salvado a Sirius Black.

Recordaba como se había acercado a ella y, sin decir palabra, le había ofrecido comida y agua, también, como se había sentado a su lado y se había quedado embelesada mirándola. Itziar había reaccionado lenta y pausadamente, probablemente por el esfuerzo que le costaba mover siquiera un dedo, y había comido en silencio un trozo de lechuga con tomate. Al verlo, varios aurores se levantaron de sus asientos y facilitaron la estancia de Itziar poniéndole un poco de pan y algo de picar en platos aparte, aunque evitaban mirarla u tocarla.

Snape había pensado en actuar, pero todos se le adelantaban. Cansado de la mirada de la niña y de los inseguros aurores, quitó a Hermione con una mirada fulminante del lado de Itziar y pidió que dejasen respirar a la mujer, alegando que ya tenía suficiente comida como para alimentarse un mes.

Conociéndola poco como la conocía, de algún día que se había dejado ver, no había sabido al principio como actuar con ella, pero se reprendió interiormente por haber dudado; ella era un mortal, como los demás, no era una Diosa. Tenía diferencias y se mantendría siempre joven, pero a pesar de ello, era mortal al fin y al cabo.

Puso su mano sobre la de ella y se estremeció ante el contacto frío de su piel. Había esperado algo así, pero aquella mujer parecía de porcelana congelada. Con delicadeza poco conocida en él, bajó la mano de la chica hasta el regazo, donde la dejó descansar. Luego, temblándole la mano ligeramente, la acercó hasta la boca de la chica y susurró procurando mantenerse frío y distante.

Bebe, no aguantarás comiendo a esa velocidad.- notó como le flaqueaba la voz en la última palabra y tragó saliva.

Itziar lo miró de lado con una mirada ligeramente burlona, pero aceptó el brazo sin comentarios y mordió la muñeca con cierta desesperación.

Dumbledore, que se encargó de despedir a los aurores que ya no eran necesarios, se sobresaltó al ver la escena, pero aprobó en silencio el atrevimiento de Snape, añadiendo una súplica porque la chica fuese consciente de sus actos y supiese cuándo terminar. Es lo más probable, Albus, no es una persona cualquiera. ´´ Se dijo mientras quitaba la vista y acompañaba a un auror llamado Ulie Hytrech a la puerta.

Llamó primero a los jóvenes magos que estaban en la cocina y luego, a los miembro de la Orden restantes: Mc Gonnagall, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Arthur y Molly, y los invitó a pasar a una salita que había en el primer piso que se situaba frente a la cocina. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, miró a Alastor Moody con determinación.

Moody, confío en tu criterio y espero que sepas explicar quién es Itziar y qué características la diferencian del resto. Ahora, disculpadme. – Se giró hacia la puerta para volver al pasillo, pero Mc Gonnagall le interrumpió poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Si, acompáñame, Minerva.

Entró en la cocina y vio a Snape curándose la herida todavía abierta y a Itziar con los ojos cerrados y algo de color en su pálida piel. Sonrió aliviado y se acercó a Sirius, a quien dio una poción y envió con un movimiento de su varita a uno de los cuartos de la casa para que descansara.

Moody observó a todos los presentes, que lo miraban con interés. Con un gruñido, se sentó en una de las sillas tapizadas de negro de la sala y mantuvo su ojo mágico en la cocina, pendiente de todo lo que pudiese pasar allí.

Dumbledore debe estar loco para dejar a los chicos saber todo esto…- gruñó por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba entre los cojines del sillón- Itziar,-habló alto ahora, con su voz roca y grave- fue estudiante en Howarts durante el periodo en el que Voldemort estuvo. –hizo una pausa para ordenar las ideas en su mente- En aquel entonces, yo estaba en séptimo curso y tenía confianza con Dumbledore. Aparte, ya formaba parte del grupo que en un futuro se denominaría La Orden del Fénix ´´. Itziar tenía cualidades extrañas y poco naturales. Era medio vampiresa y medio humana, aunque siempre la alimentaba más la sangre que la comida. –Se aclaró la garganta y se explicó- Nunca mordió a nadie en el periodo que estudió en Howarts. – Algunos de los más jóvenes tenían las cejas levantadas y parecían asombrados y Moddy sonrió para sí- Además de esto, Itziar obtuvo, nadie sabe aún como, ya que es algo que jamás ha revelado, la juventud eterna. Si le clavas un cuchillo, sangra, pero sino lo haces, se mantendrá eterna para siempre, con su apariencia de chica de diecisiete años. – Se concentró en la cocina y en la escena que allí se desarrollaba un momento antes de continuar – Itziar tiene un carácter frío y muy propio de…humm…un Slythering… pero no la juzguéis enseguida. – Pensó en Itziar y en su forma de ser- No creo que ninguno la conozcáis jamás. Por ejemplo, yo todavía no he cruzado, creo, más de cinco palabras con ella en toda mi vida. – Decidió terminar- Debéis saber que es muy poderosa, pero que no hay que temerla, ya que no os hará daño.

Miró la hora y vio que era muy tarde. Le pesaban los párpados y podía notar como el cuerpo le dolía ligeramente.

El resto de la información, la tiene Albus y, por supuesto ella. Pero con esto sabréis de sobra con lo que tratáis.- Los miró uno a uno- Yo creo, que es hora de dormir.

Todos se levantaron para marcharse, creando un gran revuelo de ropas y sillas al ser arrastradas y se dirigieron, comentando en bajo todo lo sucedido, hacia la calle los que aún tenían turno de noche y los que no, hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, aguardaron un momento.

Hermione había percibido la emanación de magia de Itziar con mucha más claridad que la mayoría de los magos reunidos aquella noche y quería saber el porqué de que conociese tan bien las artes oscuras…además de otras cuestiones que se le planteaban pero que no se atrevía a preguntar. Por ello, había confiado en sus amigos e iba a dejar que fuese Ron quien hiciera las preguntas, habiéndose negado Harry rotundamente a saber nada de aquella chica. Hermione sospechaba que a Harry le desagradaba la mujer en todos los aspectos y que jamás le agradecería el que hubiese traído a Sirius…aunque, para tapar todo aquello, le hubiera dicho que simplemente, no confiaba en ella, y que era muy sospechoso que entrase así como así y todos le diésemos la bienvenida. Harry, en cuanto Ron no estuvo, le dijo a Hermione que creía que la chica era servidora de Voldemort y que lo de Sirius era una actuación.

La voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Moody, porqué emana de ella una fuerza tan grande…quiero decir, que cómo es posible que posea semejante poder.

Alastor Moddy les miró con ojo crítico y sonrió sarcásticamente.

No creo que os vaya a dar esa información, principalmente, porque no la tengo. Preguntádselo a ella, a ver si os responde.

Harry Ron y Hermione subieron las escaleras en silencio, cada cual metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Entraron en la habitación de los chicos y Hermione se sentó en la cama de Harry.

Todo es muy raro. No hay explicación posible. Aparece cuando quiere, hace lo que quiere y se gana la confianza de Dumbledore…Pero he de admitir que, aunque tenga un carácter raro, realmente inspira confianza… - terminó de hablar en un susurro, temerosa de que Harry la oyese y le diese un ataque.

Pero no tuvo suerte.

¡CONFIANZA¡Pero qué dices de CONFIANZA! No lo ves… ¡Estáis ciegos¡HA VENIDO PARA MATARME! – paró un momento en seco y se tiró del pelo frustrado – Ni tus amigos… ¡Ni tus amigos son capaces de ver la verdad!

Con una mirada fulminante, salió de la habitación dando un portazo y escucharon como subía las escaleras y se metía en la habitación en la que estaba Sirius.

¡Poc!

Con un ruido seco, aparecieron los gemelos Weasley. Fred sonreía ampliamente y George miraba preocupado debajo de la cama y de la mesa.

Hum…espero que el pequeño y bueno de Harry no esté por aquí escondido, porque sino, me vuelvo a mi habitación…

Hermione soltó una risita y Ron lo miró enfadado.

¡Oh! Déjale en paz… es lógico que se enfade…

Por mucho que lo hubiese intentado, la cara de Ron simplemente desmentía lo que acababa de decir, y por ello decidió callarse ante una mirada burlona de sus hermanos y la irónica frase que salió de la boca de Fred.

Hombre, yo, claro, también me enfadaría con la persona que ha salvado la vida a mi padrino y que tiene la plena confianza de Dumbledore…

Hermione sonrió sin que Ron la viera y miró a Fred, que captó su mirada y se sentó a su lado.

Bueno, qué opináis de… ¿Itziar? Se llamaba así ¿no? – puso una cara interrogante y miró a George con una ceja levantada

Está bastante bien… tiene una mirada que enamoraría a cualquiera, sin duda.

George recibió un cojinazo de parte de Hermione en la cara y una reprimenda por tomarse tan a la ligera a alguien que le podría reducir a cenizas con un pensamiento.

¡Pues por eso mismo¡Hay que pasarlo bien antes de que las predicciones de Harry se hagan realidad!

Fred y George rieron al unísono con ganas y Hermione se les unió al poco rato con una risa silenciosa. Ron, fiel a las palabras de su amigo, se sentó en una silla mirándolos con ojos críticos y algo ofendidos.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y una cabeza algo sonrojada asomó por ella.

Chicos, que armáis mucho follón…

¡Ginny¡Es la que faltaba! Has escuchado todo ¿no? – Fred se había levantado y había empujado a su hermana dentro, que estaba bastante más sonrojada que antes.

Pobre Harry…

George soltó una carcajada y se sentó en el suelo en posición india, con las piernas cruzadas. Fred hizo lo mismo y se sentó enfrente de él arrastrando a Hermione a su paso. La chica se dejaba llevar, pero se le abría en la mente el pequeño interrogante del extraño interés de Fred por ella.

Cuando estuvieron todos sentados y acomodados en cojines por el suelo, Fred bajó un poco la luz de la habitación y miró en derredor a los presentes, pensando en los ojos fríos de Itziar y en su impenetrable expresión.

Yo creo que deberíamos conocer a Itziar – Sentenció George, rompiendo el silencio, muy convencido de sus palabras. Todos le miraron como si estuviese loco y nadie pensó en responderle, pero una voz lo hizo.

Yo creo que a todos os ha comido el coco. Y vosotros, parece, os gusta reíros de la gente.

Harry entró en la habitación y se tumbó en su cama, haciendo caso omiso de sus amigos, que en ese momento lo miraban con cara de sorpresa.

Con la llegada del chico, la habitación se vació, empezando por los gemelos, Ginny y por último Hermione, que salió con cierta prisa de la habitación, como si una demonio fuese a atacarla si se quedaba más tiempo.

Ron no dijo nada a su amigo, se cambió de ropa, fue al baño y se metió entre las suaves sábanas de su cama.

Itziar sonrió para sí en la cocina, le caían bien los gemelos Weasley.

Albus no la había dejado un segundo, al igual que Severus, que la miraba desde la otra punta de la mesa con su mirada fría e impasible mientras preparaba una poción que, decía él, la aliviaría el dolor.

Pero el dolor había llegado hasta tal punto, que ya no lo sentía, había dejado de dolerle hacia un par de horas el cuerpo como si tirasen de cada trozo de él y quisiesen separarlo hacía. Igualmente, aceptaría la poción por si el nivel de dolor menguaba y volvía a bajar a niveles en los que sí lo sentiría.

Había descubierto los grados de dolor de su cuerpo en su segundo año, cuando la atacó un mago en las calles del Callejón Nockturn, al cual había ido como cada día de aquel verano, a investigar sobre ciertas pociones que Tom le había nombrado y que le llamaban la atención.

Hasta entonces, conocía los dolores normales, pero al sentir el cruciatus en su piel, había aprendido como controlar cada músculo para que dejase de percibir la gran descarga de dolor a la que era sometido. Hubo un momento durante el ataque, en el que casi perdió la concentración, pero al siguiente, fue capaz de reaccionar y el dolor superó un umbral y dejó de hacerle efecto.

Desde entonces, había sabido una de las ventajas de su ser y le había sacado provecho en las situaciones extremas en las que se había encontrado a veces.

Sólo una persona sabía de ello, y tenía la certeza de que nunca lo usaría en su contra.

Miró a Severus y vio cómo se acercaba a ella y le daba un vaso con la poción dentro. Con cuidado, bebió el contenido y agradeció con una ligera inclinación de cabeza el que se la hubiera hecho.

Severus puso una mueca en su rostro lo más parecida a una sonrisa, aunque, se esfumó enseguida y volvió a ser el rostro impasible de siempre.

Estaba cansado y notaba cómo a la sangre le costaba llegar hasta el corazón y realizar el camino por todo su cuerpo para luego volver a éste. La cabeza le daba vueltas y perdía la capacidad de audición en algunos momentos.

En el punto de perder la conciencia, pidió a Dumbledore permiso para retirarse a dormir y éste se lo concedió, entregándole una poción para recuperar pronto la sangre perdida.

Dumbledore miró a Itziar y, caminando a su lado, la acompañó hasta su habitación, al lado de la de Sirius.

Dumbledore cerró la puerta con cuidado y se apareció en una habitación del sótano que le agradaba especialmente. Itziar estaba de vuelta… y esperaba que le perdonara por todo.


End file.
